Not Allowed
by MeadowHayle
Summary: Grimmhime! Grimmjow and Inoue Orihime fell in love with each other. But they are not allowed to. What will happen when Orihime gets pregnant? A bit Ichigo&Rukia too, so if you don't like...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, that's my first story. And I hope it's not too bad. I had a few problems while writing cause English is not my mother tongue. But I still hope you like it._

_Oh and this is a Grimmhime. If you don't like that, don't read it._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach_

* * *

Orihime lay in her bed in Hueco Mundo and tried to sleep, but all she could think about was the sixth Espada.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

In the last time he has been really nice to her or better nice for someone like Grimmjow. He didn't always anger her, when they met. And sometimes it seems that he was delighted to meet her, but maybe it was just an illusion. Moreover her feelings for Ichigo had changed. She still loved him, but not as much as she did when she arrived here in this hopeless place. Orihime started to develop feelings for this strange man with the blue hair. And she didn't know how this happened. He never touched her or said something to her that touched her heart. He has never been gentle or funny. Grimmjow was just a stupid, aggressive guy with no right to be loved. Orihime knew that, but she didn't care…

When she woke up in the morning, it knocked at her door and seconds later Grimmjow came in with her food. Orihimes eyes widened when she realized that he was in her room and not Ulquiorra, who normally brought her food. As he turned around to go out again, she found her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow looked at her as if she said something obvious. "Are you blind? I bring your food, woman."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I meant… Where is Ulquiorra?"

"Mission", Grimmjow just said and went to the door. "I'm now your new babysitter. So, if you have problems come to me. "

With this words he were outside and Orihime was alone again. She was so confused, for a few seconds she forgot to breath.

After she got dressed she sat on her sofa and played with her hair. She didn't eat her breakfast. She was too stolid. At circa 12:00 am it knocked at her door again and Grimmjow entered the room.

"Hey, woman. Here is your lunch." He positioned the food at the table in front of her, but then he noticed that her breakfast was still there. "Why didn't you eat?" Orihime looked down and started to cry.

"I… I'm not hungry." she said sobbing. Grimmjow sat down next to her and put one arm around her.

"Listen, woman. I'm really sorry, that your friends haven't arrived yet. I'm totally honest. They are dumbasses. But if you don't eat, you will die. And that would be pretty deplorable."

He took her shin and lifted it, so that she looked at him. His eyes were full with truth. It was something Orihime never had seen before.

"So please do that one favor to me and eat, okay?" She just noted. His gaze attracts her. And before she could think normal again, he leaned down and pressed his demanding lips against hers. They stayed in this pose for a while until they had to breathe.

When they caught their breath, Grimmjow looked at Orihime, like she was the sunrise in this empty and dark place.

"Wow" was all he said. Orihime blushed and looked down again. Suddenly it knocked at the door.

"Orihime, Grimmjow? Aizen-sama wants to talk to you." Noitora said from outside.

Grimmjow groaned and took Orihimes hand.

* * *

"What do you want Aizen?" Grimmjow said when they arrived.

"I just wanted to see our guest. It's good for you that she is still alive, Grimmjow. Otherwise I would kill you."

Aizen looked at Orihime and smiled. But when he saw she didn't return it, he stopped.

"So Orihime, tell me. Is he good to you?"

Orihime nodded. She knew he meant Grimmjow.

"So you like him?" Aizen stared at her with an interested glance in his eyes.

"Yes" she answered and blushed.

"Congratulations Grimmjow. She is the first woman, who actually likes you. It's bad for you that she is the enemy. Otherwise you two could make a lot of blue headed babies. Oh, that's so sweet. I just imagine your wedding."

Grimmjow clenched his fist and Orihime blushed more and more. What Aizen said was exactly what she dreamed of last night.

"Are you finished?" Grimmjow asked with an angry voice.

"Yes, I think you can go now." Aizen said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Grimmjow brought Orihime back in her room.

"I'm sorry for that." he said and turned around to go.

"Wait"

When Grimmjow turned to Orihime again she reached for his face and kissed him passionately. She knew it was wrong but she loved him.

Grimmjow wanted to stay there forever, but it was time to go.

He went away with a sad expression. He knew they could never be together, though they wanted to.

* * *

**Please review !!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Grimmjow went into Orihimes room. She was still asleep and so he sat down and watched her.

Suddenly she began to moan in pleasure. Orihime turned around and moaned louder.

Grimmjow smiled. Just to see her like this was like heaven. Though he thought she maybe dreamed about Ichigo.

After a while she became silent and whispered in her sleep. Grimmjow went near her and listened.

"I love you", she said and smiled. He felt like an idiot. Of course she didn't dream about him. How could he think that? He knew she loved this orange- haired- asshole. Everyone knew that.

He was about to stand up, when Orihime said something different.

"No wait, Grimmjow. Please…"

First he thought she was awake, but then he heard the rest of the sentence.

"…please. I need you. I love you."

Orihime smiled again. Grimmjow was so amazed his stomach felt like a cage of butterflies. And though he thought this feeling was very girlish he liked it.

He knew he couldn't try to disown Orihime any longer. Grimmjow wanted to be near her, to touch her, to make her his.

He slowly reached down and touched her hair. He loved the color. It was so beautiful orange...

Suddenly Orihime awoke.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?"

"Listen to your dream."

Orihimes face became bright red and she tried to hide it with the blanket.

Grimmjow just smiled.

"Get ready. I want to show you something."

* * *

Grimmjow left the room and Orihime tried to think straight, but it didn't work like she wanted it.

After two hours Orihime had had breakfast and was dressed. She wanted Grimmjow to come already, but he was a long time coming. So she decided to prove if the door was locked.

It wasn't. Therefore she went through the corridors and looked for Grimmjow.

After a while she saw a blue door and decided to knock at it.

Grimmjow open the door. "Wha… oh, hey. I thought you were someone different."

"I don't mind." Orihime smiled.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yeah… but first you have to promise me something, kay?"

Orihime looked confused.

"Okay"

"Please, don't run away. If you do, I'm going to be killed."

"Okay, I promise." Orihime smiled. She didn't want Grimmjow to be killed, especially not because of her.

"Good, let's go"

With these words Grimmjow took her hand and went outside.

* * *

After two hours Orihime had enough. They walked all the way and she was already tired.

"Grimmjow, how long will it take until we are there?"

"Just a few minutes, woman. So please stop looking like death."

"But my feet."

Grimmjow groaned and slung Orihime over his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks." She smiled.

After two minutes Grimmjow let her down.

"What are you doing?"

"We are there." He said and Orihime looked around.

"Are you kidding me? There is just desert!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Look there", he said and pointed at the earth.

When Orihime kneeled down she saw what he meant.

_**Flowers.**_

Little blue flowers. The only flowers in this godless place.

"Oh, Grimmjow. They are so beautiful."

And for the first time Grimmjow was proud. He found something Orihime liked. A big smile appeared at his face.

Orihime stood up and looked at him.

"Thanks", she said and hugged him.

"You are welcome", he mumbled into her hair.

Then he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**Please review!!**

What do think?

Is it better or worse than the first chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Four days after their trip Orihime sat in her room and cried. When Grimmjow came in with her food and saw her, he was confused first, but then he kneeled down, touched her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"It's not so important" she answered and tried to smile.

"Tell me, woman. What is it?"

Orihime bit her lip. "It's just… today is my birthday."

All of sudden Grimmjow hugged her.

"I'm sorry for that. I know how much you hate this place. It's really bad that you have to be here at your birthday." He mumbled in her ear.

"Oh, you don't have to feel guilty. It's much better now that you are here."

She smiled.

Suddenly Grimmjow kissed her.

His lips felt tingly and hot. And Orihime wanted the kiss to never end.

When Grimmjow was about to pull away Orihime moaned. "Please don't go" she said pulling him towards her again.

He groaned against her lips and she opened her mouth to play with his tongue. Orihime felt how aroused she already was and pulled Grimmjows jacket out. When he realized what she was about to do he smiled an evil smile and ripped her clothes off.

She moaned as he pressed his body against hers, so that she could feel his bulge. Grimmjow rubbed her nipples hard and Orihime cried out in pleasure. She couldn't bear it anymore.

"Please Grimm." she begged and he entered her promptly.

First his thrusts were slowly but then they became faster and faster until Orihime screamed his name so loud that probably everyone in Hueco Mundo could hear it and he released in her.

"I love you." Grimmjow mumbled after they caught their breath.

"I love you, too" Orihime said smiling.

Grimmjow kissed her on her forehead.

"But what shall we do? If Aizen or someone else finds out, we are going to be apart. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't thing about that, Hime. We can agonize later."Grimmjow answered before they felt asleep.

* * *

Yes, I know that chapter is very short and it's the first time I wrote a sexscene. So, please be kind...

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

From now on Orihime rarely slept alone.

Grimmjow came over every night, though he knew the risk.

Aizen wouldn't be happy about their love.

One day Aizen wanted to see Orihime and Grimmjow.

Both panicked because they thought he knew about them. But then everything came different.

* * *

"Hello, Orihime. Grimmjow. How are you today?" Aizen asked friendly.

"Actually I feel a little bit sick." Orihime answer slowly. She felt nauseous for two days already.

"Oh, maybe Grimmjow should bring you to the laboratory to check out what's wrong." Aizen said and Orihime and Grimmjow went to the laboratory.

* * *

Grimmjow waited outside until the entire tests were done. He was nervous, though he didn't know why.

After three hours Orihime came out and they went to her room.

"Do they already know what is wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked anxious.

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing serious. Don't worry about it." She smiled and kissed him.

Suddenly Noitora said from outside: "Hey, guys. Aizen wants to talk to you."

* * *

"And you are certain it's nothing?" Grimmjow asked when they went to Aizen.

"At the moment? No I'm not certain."

And it was hard to tell who more worried looked. Orihime or Grimmjow.

* * *

"Orihime, do you want to tell me something?" Aizen asked knowing.

"N…No. What sh-should I tell you?" Orihime stuttered.

"For example who the father of your twins is?" Aizen answered.

"What?" Orihime whispered and tried hard not to look at Grimmjow, who looked as surprised as she.

"But I think I already know." Aizen glanced at Grimmjow and smiled evil.

"So, what am I going to do now? I mean it's too late to divide you. And I think it would be mean to kill you. So maybe we could make a deal?"

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked angry and took Orihimes hand.

"… Yeah, maybe your service?" Aizen answered.

"What?" The blue haired Espada looked puzzled.

"Listen. You can go to the human world and live there and raise your children.But you Grimmjow have to fight for me, doesn't matter against who and Orihime has to heal my Espadas. Deal?"

"Deal." Grimmjow answered and smiled at Orihime.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later Grimmjow and Orihime lived in their own house. Grimmjow worked as architect in charge and Orihime was responsible for the housekeeping. They quick adapt to their new lifestyle.

* * *

On Monday Orihime had an appointment. She walked with Grimmjow to the doctor and they discussed all the way the baby names.

"What is wrong with the name Kyle? It's cute."

"My son is not going to be called Kyle. That is freaking ugly." Grimmjow fumed.

"But-"

"Orihime?" a familiar voice asked.

They turned around just to see Ichigo looking at them with wide eyes.

"What the Fuck is HE doing here?" He pointed at Grimmjow.

Orihime stood there in shock. She hadn't seen him for month.

"I'm her boyfriend" Grimmjow answered for her.

Ichigos mouth fell open.

"Tell me that that is not true, Orihime."

"It is and I'm very happy about it. Oh, we have to go. I've an appointment with the gynecologist."

Ichigo frowned.

"She's pregnant" Grimmjow explained grinning.

"What? And you bastard are the father?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"No, I just can't believe that my worst enemy knocked you up."

"You have to live with that or we are not friends anymore." Orihime said strict.

"Bye dumbass." Grimmjow took Orihimes hand and they went on to the doctor.

* * *

"Okay" the doctor said.

"Your twins are alright. Do you want to know the sex?"

Orihime looked at Grimmjow.

"It's your choice." He said smiling.

"Yes, please." Orihime was all smiles.

"If I see that right they are two boys. Congratulation."

"Thanks." Orihime smiled. She was overwhelmed.

Grimmjow looked like the proudest man alive (or undead).

"Do you want to have photos?" The doctor asked.

Orihime just nodded.

* * *

"And this is the foot of baby number two." Orihime said when they laid in their bed later.

"Hime, don't ya think it's time to sleep?" Grimmjow mumbled tired.

"Yeah, maybe." She yawned, put the pictures at the nightstand and turned out the light.

"Good night, Grimm." Orihime mumbled.

"Sleep well, Hime. And you two of course." Grimmjow said and slowly stroke across her belly.

"I love you."She whispered.

"Love you too, Hime."

* * *

**Please review!!**

**Oh, and I need names good names...**


	6. Chapter 6

"But why is Kyle so bad? " Orihime asked as Grimmjow and she ate breakfast.

"Listen Hime, it's just… this name is too bad for a son of a sixth espada, okay? It's too soft."

"So you want something harder? Maybe something like-"

It knocked at the door.

Orihime opened.

"Ichigo. What do want?"

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. That was rude. Can I come in?"

Orihime sighed. "Okay."

"Hi." Ichigo said when he saw Grimmjow. He just nodded in response.

"Do you want to eat something?" Orihime asked friendly.

"No, thanks. But I wanted to tell you something." Ichigo waited.

"Spit it out", Grimmjow said impatiently.

"Rukia and I … yeah, we are kind of together. I mean she is my girlfriend for three month already. I just wanted to tell you that. Maybe we could do something together like going to an amusement park…"

"Are you blind, idiot? She is pregnant!"

"Grimmjow! He just tried to be nice!" Orihime said.

He folded his arms and sulked.

"That's very kind, Ichigo. Maybe we cannot go to an amusement park, but to the cinema…"

"Sounds nice." He said and looked at his watch. "I have to hurry, I'm late for work. "

Ichigo left and Orihime started to discuss again.

* * *

The next day Grimmjow and she went shopping, though Grimmjow was not really happy about it.

"What about that, Grimm? Don't ya think it would fit perfectly to my eyes?" Orihime said while holding a gray skirt in her hands.

"Hime, everything looks good on you. It doesn't matter what you ware." Grimmjow said, holding four shopping bags in his hands.

"Oh, that's very sweet, Grimm. But please be honest. Do you think I should buy it or not?"

"I was honest" Grimmjow mumbled. "Hime, if I'm honest you are pregnant. That means you can't wear this skirt now. If you want or not."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Orihime spoke more to herself than to him.

"So can we go now? Are you finished?"

"Of course not! We have to buy things for the boys!" She stroke across her belly.

"You are in the third month. There will be enough time to do that later." Grimmjow argued.

"No I want to do it now!" Orihime said dominant.

"Oh god, where is the sweet, innocent Orihime?" Grimmjow thought.

* * *

Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the baby shop…

"What about this one?" Orihime pointed at a sky-blue romper suit.

"No way… I rather like this one." Grimmjow showed her a black one with "devil" at the front.

"…" Orihime bit her lip.

"Okay, deal. You get your blue one and I get the black one, okay?" Grimmjow said.

Orihime smiled and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

They took two of each romper suit and went to the cash desk.

"Oh my god! Rukia what are you doing here?" Orihime asked when she saw the salesgirl.

"Orihime! It's good to see you. I'm working here." Rukia answered. Then she saw Grimmjow.

"Oh my… It's true what Ichigo told me, isn't it? You and him?" She nodded in Grimmjow direction.

"Yes it is." Orihime blushed and turned around to smile at her lover.

"He is so cute. You should have seen him when we went to the doctor. He was so happy that our twins are boys."

"So, that is also true." Rukia ascertained.

"Yes, and I think he will be the best father ever. He just has a lousy dress sense." Orihime chuckled.

"You mean this blue one? Yeah, that is really shoddy."

Orihime giggled unsure.

"I have to work now, sorry." Rukia said and gave her the shopping bag.

"Bye."

"See ya."

* * *

The next day Grimmjow came home from work and quickly realized something was wrong.

He fast went into the house and saw something that let his mouth fall open.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" He asked Noitora, Gin and Szayel.

"Oh, we just wanted to see how it is to live here." Noitora said.

"And to see how the babies are." Szayel added.

"Go out of my house. NOW!"

"Grimm, please. They just wanted to know how we are. Isn't that nice?" Orihime said.

Grimmjow snarled.

"Sit down please. You disturb the ambiance."

Grimmjow sat down begrudging.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"Just to talk. I swear." Gin said smiling.

"How is Aizen?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, he is fine. He wants to see pictures of the children when they are there." Gin answered.

"Do you already know what sex they have?"

"Yes, we'll get two boys." Orihime said happy.

"Two boys, eh? Didn't think _you_ were able to procreate them. Grimmjow." Noitora tweeted.

Grimmjow glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"You won't dare to tell her…" Grimmjow said slowly, still glaring at Noitora.

He smiled. "Let's say Grimmjow didn't have many girls before you."

"How many?" Orihime looked at Grimmjow.

"None."

"You were a _virgin_ before me?" Orihime beamed with joy.

She was so relieved and proud, that Grimmjow were hers and only hers.

"Could we talk about that later?" He said.

Orihime nodded still smiling.

* * *

When the guys were gone, Orihime and Grimmjow went to bed.

"You owe me an answer." Orihime said.

"Yes." Grimmjow said and closed his eyes.

"Yes you owe me one or yes you were a virgin before I came?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, you were the first woman I slept with. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah."

"What? Why?" Grimmjow looked at her curious.

"Because that means that you are mine and I'm yours." She kissed his nose.

Grimmjow thought about that.

"Maybe you are right." He said and kissed her forehead before the felt asleep.

* * *

Please review!!

Hope you liked it...


	8. Chapter 8

Two month later Grimmjow woke up and noticed that the place next to him was empty.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. Already knowing that Orihime was there.

She sat on the floor and looked tired.

"Hey, cutie." Grimmjow said and sat down next to her.

"Hi." She responded and rested her heard on his shoulder.

"How are we today?" He said worried.

"Better than yesterday." She answered and tried to smile.

"Good. Do you want some breakfast or are you afraid you throw up again?"

"No, I think breakfast would be nice. Maybe peppermint tea, chocolate croissant and sushi, please?"

Grimmjow bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

"Everything for you Hime." He said and went to the kitchen.

* * *

When they ate breakfast he looked at her curious.

"Is there something else, Hime?"

He already knew that she was fucked because of this throw-up-thing, but today she looked so sad he just wanted to hug her and never let her go.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't tell me that, I see it when you lie." Grimmjow started to tease out.

"It really isn't important." Orihime said and took a sip of her tea.

"Are you kidding me? I want to know it, NOW!"

Tears started to roll down her face.

"I'm sorry Hime. I didn't want to make you cry." Grimmjow said apologetic. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"It's… It's just… you didn't slept with me since I got that baby tummy." She cried out.

Grimmjow cropped.

"That's it? That's all? ... Listen Hime…I didn't sleep with you because I thought you won't like that, because of the boys." Grimmjow took her face with one hand and wiped away her tears.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex because I'm so fat now!" New tears built in her eyes.

"I swear I never thought that you are fat. I just wanted to be amicable. That's the truth." He said and his blue eyes sparkled.

Orihime nodded.

"I believe you." She said.

"That was a lie." Grimmjow answered smiling.

Orihime looked down embarrassed.

"Maybe I should show you that it is the truth." He said and carried her in his arms like a baby.

"What are you doing, Grimm? You have to go to work."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed her.

"Work can wait, Hime." He said and took her to the bedroom.

Later...

"I dropped Rukia." Ichigo said slowly.

"Why? I thought you were in love with each other." Orihime said puzzled.

"Yeah, we are still. That's not the problem." He bit his lip.

"What is the problem?"

"I didn't told her and I don't want you tell her. Please, promise you don't do that."

Orihime nodded.

"I'm sick." He said. "I have cancer."

Orihimes eyes were filled with tears.

"Why? Why didn't you tell her?" She asked. Her voice broke at the last part.

"I think it's easier for her. She is not going to see me die."

Ichigo stood up.

"I have to go now. Please don't tell anyone okay? Bye"

Then he was gone.

* * *

Yeah, I know I'm sorry...

It's short and sad and for those of you who don't like Ichigo&Rukia it's horrible

but I'm already working on the next chapter...

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Ichigo, wait!" Orihime yelled and ran as fast as possible in her circumstance out of the house.

"Ichigo, I can heal you." She said when he finally stopped.

"I don't think so. The cancer is everywhere. If you would heal me, you would risk your life and the life of your children. I don't want you to do that."

"But…" Tears built in her eyes again. Ichigo was right. It was hopeless. He was lost.

"You have to fight." She said. "You always fight. Why not now?"

"Because I have already lost, Hime. There's nobody, who can help me."

Orihime hugged him and cried like there was no tomorrow.

She would lose her best friend.

* * *

Grimmjow noticed that Orihime was different, but this time she didn't tell him.

At a rainy afternoon it suddenly knocked at the door.

Grimmjow opened.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Aizen has a mission for you." He said and stepped in.

"Oh, hi, Ulquiorra. Nice to meet you. Take a seat. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Orihime asked friendly.

"No, thanks. I don't want to stay here long. So, Grimmjow… Aizen wants you to fight against a Shinigami. He tries to get into Las Noches."

"When shall I start?" Grimmjow asked.

"The sooner, the better. " Ulquiorra answered.

"Do we know this Shinigami?" Grimmjow wanted to know.

"Yes, it's Kurosaki Ichigo."

Orihimes eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Grimmjow, I don't want you to fight against him." She said to her boyfriend.

"I know, Hime, but I don't think Aizen lets us a choice." He looked to Ulquiorra.

He nodded. "If you don't do it, Aizen will kill Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra, could you please leave us alone for a second? I need to talk to Grimmjow." Orihime begged.

"Of course" Ulquiorra said and went out of the house.

"Hime, I know he is your friend, but-"Grimmjow started.

"No. Listen, Grimm. That is more complicated as you think. Ichigo is sick. He is going to die. He has not his full power. You would fight against a man who is not on the same level as you. That wouldn't be fair."

She started to cry and Grimmjow hugged her.

"You are right, Hime. I'll talk to Aizen. Maybe he'll accept that it is nonsense to fight against him. I hope so."

"Please. Be careful. I don't want to lose the father of my babies." Orihime mumbled against his chest.

"I promise." Grimmjow said and kissed her for the last time.

Then he went outside to Ulquiorra and both disappeared.

Orihime stood at the window and watched the sun go down.

She still stood there when everything was black outside, covered by the night.

* * *

**_He_**

_I look outside the window_

_In a night as dark as death_

_The raindrops touch the pane_

_And suddenly I gasp for breath_

_My heart is cold as ice_

_But this fact doesn't matter_

_Because I don't feel any chill_

_Just think about his letter_

_From now on I hear clearly_

_The truth behind is words_

_And know he loves me really_

_But he's not here, that hurts_

_'Cause he is the reason_

_For my mind and tension_

_The fire of my heart_

_He deserves a mention_

_I look outside the window_

_In a night as dark as death_

_The raindrops touch the pane_

_And suddenly I gasp for breath_

_

* * *

_**Please review !!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Silence._

Silence.

**Silence.**

Orihime sat at the sofa and stared at nothing.

She was thinking about a lot of things.

About her babies, about Grimmjow, about Ichigo, also about Rukia…and about how her life would go on if Grimmjow died. The thought brought tears in her eyes. She wasn't ready to think about that.

Suddenly it knocked at the door.

Orihime stood up, though it took a bit time, and opened the door. In front of her stood a woman with brown hair, which was combed to a pony tail.

"Hello, my name is Shannon Brooks. I'm from the jeweler." The woman said friendly.

"Why are you here?" Orihime asked confused.

"I just wanted to give you this." She answered and gave her a little black bow and a letter.

"The man, who bought that, said if he doesn't come for it I shall bring it to this house and give it to the woman with the orange hair."

The tears welled up again.

"Thank you." Orihime whispered and closed the door as the woman turned to leave.

Orihime opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring ever. It was silver with a blue jewel, just like Grimmjows hair. Then she read the letter:

_Dear Orihime,_

_When you read this, I'm already gone to fight against someone._

_Please don't be sad while I'm not there. I'll come back. Or at least I hope so._

_Promise me not to sit alone at home and stare at nothing. Okay?_

_I want you to have fun._

_Greet our boys from me._

_I love you,_

_Grimmjow_

_PS: I hope you like your promise ring…_

Orihime wiped away her tears and put the ring on her finger. Grimmjow told her to be happy. So she would try to be happy.

The first thing she wanted to do was to visit Rukia and tell her about Ichigos sickness.

* * *

Grimmjow went with Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo and saw Ichigo standing outside Las Noches. Ulquiorra disappeared and left them alone.

When Ichigo focused Grimmjow, he smiled. Grimmjow frowned.

"Is he already insane?" He thought.

"I'm glad you came. I knew you would." Ichigo said still smiling.

"What are you idiot doing here? Do you want to die already? That doesn't make sense. If you want to die you just have to wait until the cancer kills you."

"So Orihime told you." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

Grimmjow nodded.

"I'll tell you why I do this." Ichigo said after a while.

"I want to do something great before I die. Something to be proud of. I want to defeat Aizen. I know that's crazy, but I would like to do a good thing before I die."

"I think I kind of understand that." Grimmjow said and smiled weak. Suddenly he had an idea.

"We have to go to Aizen and ask him to heal you."

"What?" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't want Aizen to heal me, I want to kill him."

"Yeah, I know that, but Aizen doesn't. If I tell him that you are sick and need help, maybe he heals you."

"Why would he do that?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Maybe because otherwise I'm not going to fight against you? I just tell him that I don't want to battle someone who is not on the same level with me. Got it, Shinigami?" Grimmjow smiled. He was proud of his idea. So he would make Orihime and Aizen happy.

"That's a good plan, but what if Aizen heals me? Later you have to battle against me, if you want or not." Ichigo criticized.

"No, if you go away and hide I can say I didn't found you and Aizen can do nothing against that."

"You are too intelligent for an Espada. I'm really surprised." Ichigo chuckled and Grimmjow hit him.

* * *

Okay, next one is there ^^

How do you like it?

**Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes", Grimmjow thought. "Ichigo is healed. One problem solved and now another one is coming."

He sat on a chair near Aizen and waited.

**----Flashback----**

"So you want, that I allow healing him?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, I don't want to fight against a sick man. That wouldn't be right." Grimmjow answered, thinking of Ichigo, who was still outside Las Noches.

"But after that you have to promise me to battle." Aizen warned him.

"Of course" Grimmjow answered serious.

**----End of Flashback----**

Ulquiorra came in with an orange headed man.

Ichigo winked at Grimmjow.

"Okay, now that he is here we can start, can't we?" Aizen asked and folded his hands.

Grimmjow nodded and looked at Ichigo, who was already in fight position.

"What the fuck is he doing?"Grimmjow thought and frowned.

"Come on idiot, don't you want to fight?" Ichigo said raising an eyebrow.

Grimmjow was speechless. What was his plan?

"Maybe it would be better to fight outside… I mean maybe the furniture will break." He looked at Aizen.

"Grimmjow, I'm very surprised. Since you live with Orihime you became more caring…I think she is pretty good for you." Aizen answered smiling.

Then they went outside.

* * *

"Why didn't he tell me? I mean there is always a way…"Rukia said. Tears streamed down her face. "This idiot, this bastard… how could he…"

"Don't worry. I think he will be alright, when he comes back." Orihime said. In the end she hoped so.

"But what if…" Rukia tried to say.

"Please, stop crying. I'm sure Ichigo don't want you to cry because of him."

"I think you are right." Rukia said. "Do you want tea?"

"Oh yes that would be nice, but I can do that too." Orihime answered.

"No, I need distraction." Rukia said.

Orihime nodded and Rukia went to the kitchen. "This bastard" She heard Rukia mumble before she disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo attacked Grimmjow again. Not hard enough to hurt him, but as a watcher you couldn't see that. They kept up fighting a while until suddenly the other Espadas and a few Shinigamis appeared.

"What the…?" Grimmjow started. Ichigo and he had both stopped fighting.

Then everything went fast. The Shinigamis and a lot of the Espadas attacked Aizen. Only Ulquiorra, Gin and Sayzel fought at Aizens side.

"Did you know about that?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo. They were still watching the situation.

He just shook his head. He was totally stunned.

"I had no idea. But what are we waiting for?" Ichigo grinned and entered the fray.

Grimmjow signed.

"Guess there is nothing else to do" He mumbled before he followed Ichigo.

* * *

"I can't stand it any longer." Rukia said and punched the table.

"We have to go" She said looking at Orihime.

"No, we can't." Orihime said quiet.

"Why not?" Rukia looked at her stunned.

"First, because I promised Ichigo not to tell anyone about his sickness. But I did. I told it you and Grimm." At her fiancés name she stoke across her belly.

"Second, because I'm pregnant and I don't want my babies to get hurt. And third, because I'm not able to take the pain, if one of them died." Orihime admitted. She had never felt so sad before. To speak out the truth was more painful than to hide the thought.

A long minute there was silence.

"I still want to go. You can stay here, if you want." Rukia said and touched Orihimes shoulder. Orihime signed. She had no choice.

"No, I'll come with you. I don't want to be alone again." She smiled halfhearted.

Rukia nodded. "Then let's go. I'll keep an eye on you."

* * *

When Rukia and Orihime arrived in Hueco Mundo, they saw nothing, but darkness. Everything was silent. There was no sign of life. They walked around a bit and suddenly they saw one silhouette trough the endless night.

It was Ichigo. He had little wounds at his face, but nothing really bad.

"Oh my god." Rukia whispered and ran in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you. Are you alright?" She asked and eyeballed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said smiling at her. She nodded.

"You damn asshole. How could you? Why didn't you tell me that you are sick? We-" Rukia started to yell.

"I'm not sick." Ichigo smiled at her.

"Aizen healed me."

"He did what?" Rukia looked puzzled.

Ichigo gave a shrug. "I'll tell you later. Let's go away from this dark place."

Then he saw Orihime. She kneed at the ground, stroking across her belly nonstop.

Tears already wetted her face.

"He is dead, isn't he?" She whispered. New tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I think so." Ichigo answered calm.

"What happened?" Orihime asked and Ichigo told the whole story.

When he was finished, Orihime stood up.

"So there is a battlefield?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah, you have to go this way to get there." Ichigo pointed in the darkness.

"I can show you, if you want." He added.

Orihime shook her head.

"No, I want to go alone. You can go home."

"But-"

"If I'm not back tomorrow you can search me, okay?" She said to Ichigo.

He nodded and then Rukia and he disappeared.

Orihime turned around and started her walk through the endless night.

* * *

Review!!!

I'm sorry that it took so long, but it's longer than the others^^


	12. Chapter 12

Half an hour later Orihime got to the battlefield. Some Espadas lay there- all dead.

She searched for a life sign. For blue hair. For Grimmjow. But he wasn't there.

Orihime looked at the faces of the dead people. She knew a few of them. Noitora, Gin, Aizen, Sayzel…

All dead.

After four hours she gave up. She was hungry and thirsty and she just wanted to die. But there was a little hope that Grimmjow had survived. Though, this hope wasn't that big.

Orihime sat down on a stone and cried silent. She was lost in thoughts when suddenly somebody grasped her from behind and held her mouth shut.

She tried to turn around, but his grip was too strong.

"What are you searching for?" A very familiar voice asked and let her go. Quickly she turned around.

"**Grimmjow**, oh my god. You are alive." She hugged him and cried against his chest.

"Of course I am. What did you think? That I'm dead. Che… No way." Grimmjow whispered into her ear.

"I love you." Orihime said and smiled.

"Love you too." He answered. "How are you?"

"We are fine. But I'm really hungry. I want bread with chocolate cream and sardines." Orihime said and smacked her lips.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled her into his arms again.

"Let's go home now." He said smiling.

"Yes, that would be nice." Orihime said and grinned back at him.

* * *

Later when they lay in bed…

"Now, that Aizen is dead we have no one to rule us." Grimmjow said.

"You're really happy about that, aren't you?" Orihime smiled at him.

"Of course I am. You should be too. We have our own life now. We are safe now. At least I hope so."

"What happened to the other Espadas?" Orihime asked.

"They are free now. I don't know what they do…"

Orihime yawned. Grimmjow closed his eyes to sleep.

"Grimm?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we visit Ichigo and Rukia tomorrow?" Orihime whispered.

"Of course, but I have to work tomorrow. You can visit them and I come to them after work, kay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes." She answered and snuggled against her fiancé.

* * *

The next day Orihime went to Ichigo and Rukia. After they told them the whole story, Ichigo went to work and Rukia and her drank tea.

"It's so great that you found Grimmjow. I really felt bad to leave you there alone." Rukia said and took a sip tea.

"I'm pretty happy too. I felt so lonely suddenly." Orihime answered.

"So you're engaged now?"Rukia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm." Orihime said proudly and hold her hand up to show her the ring.

"Wow, it has the same color like his eyes." Rukia ascertained.

"Yes, isn't that sweet?" Orihime smiled.

Rukia nodded.

"I wish Ichigo would be like that."

"What do you mean?" Hime asked.

"I always give a broad hint, but he never has the idea to ask me if I would like to marry him."

"You want to marry him?"

Rukia blushed. "When I heard he left me because of his cancer this was the only thing I could think about."

"Why don't you ask him?" Orihime asked confused.

"I'm not going to do that. It's his job, not mine." Rukia answered.

* * *

The next day…

"Please, Hime. Just one more time." Grimmjow begged his fiancée.

"No, you had your fun now it's enough." She answered and gave him an angelic smile.

"I'll do everything you want, but please. I _need_ _you_, now!" He almost went crazy. This devilish little goddess next to him, really rather wanted to sleep than to sleep with him.

"Hime, I love you. Please!" Grimmjow tried again.

"No."

"Please?" He slowly stroke along her hip down her legs.

"No."She said again, but he heard that her voice was a little different now.

Grimmjow smiled knowing.

He touched her inner thigh and went carefully higher.

"Please?" His voice sounded like butter.

"N…No." Orihime swallowed hard.

Grimmjow could already feel her wetness and made a plan. Then he pulled away.

"Okay, then let's sleep." He said and turned away from her.

Orihime groaned.

"I hate you, Grimm." Orihime said, not longer denying her infuriation.

"I know."He said and smiled at her.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you needed me." She said frustrated.

"I changed my mind." He said and closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, if you don't take me right now, I'll go to the next best guy. And I'm not kidding." Orihime lurked.

"I don't believe what you say. But I still don't want to share you. Not with a fucking bastard and not with the rest of the world. I want to take you whenever I want to. So don't tell me I have to sleep again, okay?"

Orihime thought about that.

"Okay, on one condition… I will pick the names for our sons." She said.

Grimmjow sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said frowning.

"Do you want to tell me that I have a bad taste?" Orihime glared at him.

Grimmjow bit his lip.

"No, of course not. Otherwise you would have picked Ulquiorra." He said chuckling.

"So, why can't I choose the names?" She asked, already knowing she had won the fight.

Grimmjow sighed.

"But not **Kyle**."

Orihime smiled.

"Of course not." She said. "Oh, and you have to take me _**now**_ otherwise I'll go mad."

"There's nothing I'd rather do." Grimmjow said and kissed her.

* * *

Please review!!!

I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

„Are you sure about that? " Grimmjow asked one month later, when they ate breakfast.

"Absolutely" Orihime answered.

"I've already told Rukia. She'll help me to pick the dress." She smiled, thinking about the wedding.

"So, I guess the dress is the most important thing at all." Grimmjow asked playful.

Orihime already opened her mouth to say yes, but decided that this would be very mean.

"Of course not, you are the most important thing … closely followed by the dress." Orihime said careful. She didn't want to make her fiancé angry.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"You should have seen your face… and you wanted to say yes." He said still smiling.

"That was not funny, Grimm." Orihime folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh yes it was." He answered and played with her hair. "Anyway, you have to hurry. I thought Rukia wanted to meet you at the shop."

"Oh, shit. I forgot that." Orihime groaned.

Grimmjow was in a state of trance. "Did you really just say **shit**?"

"Oh, hmm… I didn't notice. Sorry." She smiled, kissed her fiancé and went out of the house.

"I really have a bad influence on her" Grimmjow mumbled and bit in his sandwich.

* * *

"How do you like that?" Orihime asked dancing in front of Rukia with a light yellow wedding dress. It was the twenty-second dress today and Rukia was already tired from watching Orihime and telling the shop assistant all the time that yellow was a bad color for a dress.

Rukia scratched her head.

"Hmm… yeah, it's a … very …interesting dress." She said slowly.

"Do you like it or not?" Orihime asked smiling. Rukia bit her lip and decided to say the truth.

"I don't like it, gomen." she answered.

"Oh, okay!" Orihime smiled and gave a shrug.

The shop assistant came and smiled. "Oh, this dress looks really beautiful." She said and Rukia glared at her.

"THAT IS FUCKING SHIT WRONG!!!" Rukia screamed and the shop assistant turned into stone.

"AND PLEASE stop telling her that every second dress is perfect, kay?"

The shop assistant nodded and went away. Rukia turned around looked at Orihime, who was still frozen.

"Maybe you should get something blue." Rukia proposed saccharine.

Orihime found her voice. "Blue?"

"Yeah like that" Rukia picked a dress from the clothes stand.

It was white with a blue shine and blue crystals at the border and the cleavage. It had no sleeves and a long trail and of course it was gestational style. It was just perfect.

"Oh my god. I love it." Orihime said after she tried it on.

"Yeah, it looks really good on you." Rukia agreed.

"Thanks god the wedding is so soon. I can't wait to wear it." Orihime smiled happy and stoke across her belly.

* * *

"That looks stupid, dumbass. I can't wear that at my wedding."Grimmjow said and looked in the mirror.

"Hmm… yeah, maybe you're right. Red seems to be a bad color for you." Ichigo admitted.

"I think you should wear something black, sir." The shop assistant said. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, black is great. Let's try something." Grimmjow said and tried a black suit.

"Wow, not bad, idiot." Ichigo said when he saw Grimmjow.

"Do you think Hime would like it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course, it's good." Ichigo smiled. He found it nice that Grimmjow thought about Orihime.

"What are you waiting for, let's go." Grimmjow said five minutes later.

Ichigo was still daydreaming. He thought about what Rukia would look like in a wedding dress.

But maybe it was too fast to marry her.

* * *

I'm sorry!!!

I know it took long and it's short and there are no lemons, but there will be after the wedding!!!

So please don't be angry with me.


	14. Chapter 14

„I can't believe the wedding is over already." Orihime looked at her beloved husband and smiled.

"Me too, Hime. I'm glad it was a simple wedding with just a few friends." Grimmjow answered. They stood on the balcony of the hotel they stayed in while their honeymoon.

"Yes." Orihime thought back to the wedding. Only her best friends had been there: Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Uryuu, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tatsuki. It definitely was the best day of her life. But it went over so soon. Orihime felt like she just rolled out of bed. She was a bit tired, but also happy. Sighing she rested her head at Grimmjows arm.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked gentle but also a little bit disappointed.

First Orihime wondered, why he could be disappointed, but then the scales fell from her eyes.

_Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. This is our wedding night! Of course he wants to sleep with me! _

"No, I'm just a little beat up." She smiled at him. "Could we go inside? It's pretty cold, I think."

"Sure, Hime." Grimmjow answered.

They went in and sat down at the sofa.

"Do you want to drink something? I could make tea…" Grimmjow proposed.

"That would be great." Orihime said and Grimmjow went to the small kitchen.

* * *

"Hime, here is your…" Grimmjow nearly spilled the tea, when he came back six minutes later.

Orihime lay totally naked on the bed. The only thing that covered her a little bit was her open hair.

Grimmjow stood statuesque in front of her and didn't say anything.

Orihime smiled.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked after a while.

"Isn't that obvious? It's our wedding night and I'm lying naked in front of you. And if you don't come over here right now, I'll go mad."

"Then I guess you don't want the tea anymore." Grimmjow said, put the cup down on the commode and went straight to his wife.

Quick he captured her lips and pinned her on the mattress.

He began to nip on her bottom lip and placed butterfly kisses all over her face.

Slowly he let his hands wander down her body, between her legs, where he playfully teased her. First he stroked her until she nearly came and then he removed his hand. He repeated this several more times, til Orihime groaned in frustration.

"Grimm, please…please stop that."She said between her moans.

"But I like that."He replied.

"When you don't stop that right now, I'll think about defecation."Orihime threaded.

Grimmjow chuckled and let one finger slid into her. He pumped a few times and listened to his wife's screams of pleasure.

"Stop it, please. I… want to come with you…" She said between moans.

Grimmjow smiled and stripped painful slowly out off his clothes. Meanwhile Orihime groaned in frustration as she watched her husband.

After the show finished Grimmjow pinned his wife again on the mattress and slowly sank into her.

He started to move in and out and their dance began.

After what felt like an hour, they finally both came and laid happily next to each other.

"I love you." Orihime said smiling.

"I adore you." Grimmjow answered.

"Ready for round two?" He asked smirking.

"Of course, darling." Orihime answered and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**OMG. I'm so damn sorry.**

**I hope you are not to angry with me.**

**And I hope you like the chapter. I'm not good in writing lemons...**


	15. Chapter 15

_Two weeks before the due date…_

„Oh my god." Orihime whispered and her eyes widened. She stood in the living room and looked at the floor.

"Oh my god." This time she screamed.

"What? What happened?" Grimmjow ran to her in panic.

He just watched soccer(or football), though he thought it was boring, cause he didn't understood what was so great about following a ball 90 minutes, when he heard his wife scream.

"My…my water broke." Orihime looked up at her husband, who was too confused to say something.

"… What does that mean?" He said while he eyed the liquid on the floor.

"It means they are coming. The boys I mean." Suddenly Orihime felt pain in the lower part of her body and winced.

"Please, Grimm. You have to bring me to the hospital… NOW!!!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Soon they were on the way to the hospital and Grimmjow still wondered what was going on with his love.

* * *

"I can see his head already." The doctor said. "Go on. And don't forget to breathe, please."

And after six minutes Orihimes first child was born.

"How do you wanna call him, Hime?" Grimmjow asked. He stood next to her and held her hand.

"**Keiron**" She gasped. Though Grimmjow frowned he had to admit that it was a good name for his son. Strong and sexy, but also nice. Just like him. He smiled at this. Keiron would be a great boy. He even had the same hair color like his father. Blue. Light blue. But he had his mother's eyes. Grey like stone.

While Grimmjow held his first son Orihime gave birth to the second. And six minutes later the next son was born and she named him **Aaden**. He looked more like his father. He had blue hair and blue eyes and he always poked out his little red tongue.

"He looks like a kitten." Orihime giggled, though she was really exhausted. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

But the truth was that he was really proud of his children, though he would never admit that.

After the birth Orihime slept six hours and Grimmjow took care of his sons, though it wasn't easy for him, but easier than he had thought.

He loved their smile (and they often smiled at him) and their little hands and feet…

Orihime woke up at six o clock and in this moment she suddenly realized that the number six was very important to her.

* * *

First: Thanks for the names. They are from x-Baby-Grimm-x

Second:I'm sorry like always that it took me so long. There was so much to do...

Third:

Okay, what shall I do now?

Do you rather want something like five years later or shall I go on where the chapter ends?


	16. Chapter 16

Four years later…

„Mommy, mommy Aaden hit me again." Keiron said crying and showed Orihime, who tried to make pancakes for her husband, his red arm .

"Oh, honey. Don't cry I'll kiss it away. Okay?" With that Orihime kissed Keirons arm and he suddenly smiled again.

He absolutely adored his mother.

"Aaden, would you please come here and beg pardon?" Orihime asked her other son who was hiding in the living room.

Aaden bit his bottom lip and walked slowly to his mom.

"I'm sorry, Keiron. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Keiron smiled and hugged his brother who hugged him back.

Orihime watched her kids and suddenly she smelled a weird aroma.

As fast as she could she turned around just to see a burned pancake in the pan.

Signing she chucked it away and made new ones, while Aaden and Keiron played with cars in the living room.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I'm home." Grimmjow said when he came into the house.

"Daddy!" The boys screamed at the same time and ran to their father.

"Ah, they attack me. _Help_, I need help!!!" Grimmjow lay on the floor and smiled when he saw Orihime come to "_help_".

"Okay, boys. That's enough. Get off him." She commanded and the boys ran laughing into their room. _(They had two, but they wanted to sleep in one.)_

"How was your day?" Grimmjow asked his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Good. I tidied up a little and then I fetched the boys from Kindergarten. Oh, and I tried to make pancakes, but they burned accidentally."

She smiled shyly and Grimmjow kissed her again.

"Doesn't matter, Hime."

"But aren't you _hungry_?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. I am. But I don't want_ food_." He whispered while he kissed her neck. She immediately moaned.

"Grimm, we can't do that now. The boys can come out every moment." She hissed.

"No risk no fun. Besides don't you want more children?" He asked and kissed her earlobe.

"…" Orihime was speechless.

She thought he didn't want more children.

"You…you want another one?" She asked.

Grimmjow stopped his current activity and looked at her seriously.

"Of course… I mean just if you want… ,cause you have to carry the child."

Orihime smiled and promptly kissed her husband senseless.

"Let's go to the bedroom… NOW!" She commanded and pulled her husband with her.

* * *

Hi, guys. What's up?

How do you like it?

I hope I'm able to update it soon.

Peace


	17. Chapter 17

„Daddy! Daddy!" Keiron and Aaden shouted as they ran into their parents' bedroom.

Grimmjow, who just woke up, opened his eyes and yawned.

"I think something is wrong with mummy. She is in the bathroom and throws up. She looks really down." Keiron explained with his sweet voice.

"Oh no, it starts again." Grimmjow murmured. Though he was happy that Orihime could be pregnant, he hated it when she was pregnant.

"What starts again, daddy?" Aaden asked and frowned.

"Ehh…nothing. You'll see." Grimmjow finally decided to stand up and went to the bathroom.

Orihime had already stopped throwing up and stood at the washbowl.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?"Grimmjow asked while watching his wife.

"Well…yeah I-I think I'm okay." Orihime answered and tried to smile.

Grimmjow looked at her frowning.

"Grimm… I would like to go to the doctor. Could you take care of the boys while I'm away?"

"Are you kidding me? There is no fucking way I would let you go to the doctor alone like this. And if you are pregnant, I want to be the first one to know it."

Orihime smiled, cause she suddenly remembered why she loved him so much. He was always so direct and possessive. And he really cared about her.

"Okay" She said smiling and hugged her husband.

* * *

Three hours later the Jeagerjaques came back home.

"I just can't believe it. It's strange to be pregnant again." Orihime said and smiled at her husband.

"I hope it's a girl, though I wouldn't mind a third boy." She slowly stroke across her belly and sat down on the couch.

"When it is a girl I want her to look like you."Grimmjow said, sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, does that mean that we'll get a baby?" Keiron asked.

"Hmm…yeah, kind of, but we have to wait about seven month." Grimmjow replied. Seven month sounded like a very** long** time to him.

"Can we play with the baby when it's there?" Aaden asked while jumping up and down.

"Nahh, you should wait. The baby needs time to grow up." Orihime answered.

"That's bad."Aaden said frowning. "Are you sure that it's not possible to make it grow up faster?"

"I don't think so." Grimmjow answered. "And now you have asked enough questions. Go play with your brother. Your mummy and I need spare time too."

Aaden just giggled and went back to his room.

Just at this moment the phone rang and Orihime picked it up.

"Hi, Rukia… really? That's great… Me too! Wow, that's awesome…yeah, I'll tell him… Have fun. Bye."

Orihime smiled and went back to her husband.

"Okay, what was that?" Grimmjow said and frowned.

"Rukia just called to tell me that Ichigo finally asked her to marry him. And she said yes… Oh and then she said she is pregnant too and Ichigo doesn't know it.

She wants to tell him after the wedding. Like a wedding gift…or something like that. Isn't that great? Maybe our kids become friends someday."

"If they get a boy and we get a girl there is no way I would let them be friends." Grimmjow replied.

"We'll see." Orihime answered and smiled.

* * *

...

Yeah, I know it's a very kitschy chapter, but I had not very much time so I hope you still like it...


	18. Chapter 18

One month later Orihime, Grimmjow and their children were at the wedding party of Rukia and Ichigo.

"Oh Rukia, I loved the wedding. I cried all the time." Orihime said. She wore a light, yellow dress and a sunhat in the same color.

"Thanks, I was so nervous, I felt like a child." Rukia smiled.

"_mm smack_…Hello… _smack_… Rukia." Rangiku said while eating wedding cake. Suddenly Toshiro appeared next to her.

"Matsumoto, you really should stop eating such things like cake and candy and all this sweet stuff. It's not good for you. It makes you hyperactive. And you …well, grow bigger." He said and scratched his head.

Rangiku nearly choked on the cake.

"You wanna say I'm **fat**, _Taicho_?" She glared at him.

"No, no …I just meant that …well, I don't mean you are **big**, but some…special body parts of yours are…yeah, very well built."

"Oh, do _my breasts_ bother you? Cause it seemed like you were always fine with them. At least at home in your bed…you know?" Rangiku said without batting an eye.

Toshiro turned bright red.

"Could we discuss that somewhere else? I bet Rukia **isn't** interested in our bedroom activities." Toshiro tried to stay calm.

"Fine, but only if you let me eat my cake."

"I guess I don't have choice then." The white haired captain answered and they both went away.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Rukia said stunned.

"Me, too." Orihime said and started to laugh. Rukia joined in.

* * *

"Mummy, Aaden threw cake at me." Keiron screamed while running to his mother.

"Yes, I guess we should clean that." Orihime said and pointed at Keiron jacket.

"Excuse me darling. I will be back soon." She said to Grimmjow and went with Keiron to the bathroom.

Grimmjow sat alone there and thought about his family and his job and his past, when suddenly Ichigo came to him.

"Hi, what's up?" He asked running his hand through his orange hair.

"Nothing, I'm waiting for Orihime to come back." Grimmjow said bored.

"Yeah, I saw what Aaden did. It's really impressive how you two handle this child-stuff. I would be scared of them." Ichigo admitted.

"Sometimes I think I'm not made for having children. They are very strange. I don't think I want some."

Grimmjow couldn't help himself. He laughed at this. Ichigos eyes widened. He had never ever seen Grimmjow laugh and he wondered what was so funny about his statement.

After Grimmjow stopped laughing, he asked: "What was so funny about that?"

Grimmjow just smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

There is a pic of Aaden and Keiron at my page

Hope you liked the chapter...

I always love reviews^^


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later…

„Where the fuck is he?" Ichigo yelled while running through Orihimes and Grimmjows living-room.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Orihime asked and came out of the kitchen. Her hair was covered with flour.

"I'm looking for your **damn** husband." He answered, still angry.

"Why would you do that?" She was confused. Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't get along very well.

"He is so…ahh! …He was so mean! He knew Rukia is pregnant and laughed at the wedding, when I said I didn't want children. I didn't know what he was laughing about and dropped a brick. Rukia wanted to tell me that she is pregnant and asked me if I was ready to be a dad. And of course I said No , I don't want children now. And in the moment I said that, I realized she was pregnant. That's all Grimmjows fault. He is such an ass."

"Ichigo, I don't think that you can blame him for that. I mean…nearly everyone knew Rukia was pregnant." Orihime said without thinking.

"They… what?" Now he was red like a tomato.

"Umm, well…yes, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I promised Rukia not to tell something." Orihime shrugged and smiled apologetically. Ichigo calmed himself and nodded slowly.

"Well, okay. Then I'm sorry for wasting your time." Ichigo said and wanted to go away, when he thought of something.

"Ah, before I forget it… Could we…I mean, Rukia and me, borrow your kids?... I mean for practice or something like that?"

"Yes, if they want to, I don't mind." Orihime smiled. She wanted to have free time with her husband. The last time without kids was long ago.

"Okay, can you call me if they want to…then I can fetch them…" Ichigo said scratching his head and walked towards the door.

"Yes of course, I'll tell them."

"Bye." Ichigo said and went out.

Suddenly there was a strange smell in the air that came from the kitchen.

"Oh no, my cake." Orihime said and ran to the oven just to find her cake burned.

"Guess I have to make a new one then."

* * *

"Hey, darling" Orihime whispered as Grimmjow came back home that night from work. Orihime was already laying on her bed and waited for him to return.

"Hi, how was your day?" Grimmjow asked while placing small kisses at his wife's neck.

"Good, I burned up a cake …oh, Ichigo was here. He asked me if he could borrow Keiron and Aaden for practice. You know, because Rukia is pregnant and all…"

"Does that mean we would have spare time?" Grimmjow asked and smiled venturous.

"Yes I guess so." Orihime said and moaned as he started to unbutton her pajama and touched accidentally her breasts while the progress.

"Grimmjow, I think we really shouldn't do that. What if the children wake up?"

"I never said I wanted to do that." He said and placed his hand on the little bump of her belly.

"I just wanted to see how our little one is."

He began to kiss Orihimes belly and then he went up to the valley between her breasts and up to her neck.

When he came to her mouth he started drawing circles around her nipples with his thumb and received a moan from his wife.

"Grimm, I-I really think-k we shouldn't do-" Orihime started but was forced to let out a moan when Grimmjow took one of her nipples into her mouth.

She could already feel the wetness between her legs and tried to rub them together.

But it didn't help and as soon as Grimmjow noticed her actions he spread her legs, settled between them and continued his torture pleased with himself.

"Grimmjow, please stop-ahhh." Orihime tried again but just in this moment her husband moved downwards and licked the wetness up that was running down her thighs.

He continued his process and stroke her inner thighs with his left hand while the other one rested at her bosom.

After a few very loud moans he felt Orihime come and kissed her after she came down from her high.

Then he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep now, luv." He whispered into her hair.

"What about you? Don't you want to… uhm… I mean…" Orihime said.

"No, I think we have enough time to do that when the boys are away."

Orihime smiled.

"I love you." She mumbled against his chest and felt asleep.

"I love you too." Grimmjow answered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hi, I'm sorry it took me so long, but it was really difficult for me to write this sexscene. I hope you like it though.

I would love you if you klick the review button and write me something.

Do you want the next chapter to be a lemon or am I allowed to write normal stuff?

Thank you

Meadow Hale


	20. Chapter 20

„Aaden, come on now. Ichigo is already impatient." Grimmjow yelled and handed Ichigo the bags of the twins.

"If there is a problem, just call us." Orihime said to Ichigo smiling and Aaden came to the door.

"Goodbye boys. We'll miss you." Orihime said and closed the door after all three went out.

"What shall we do now?" Grimmjow asked smirking.

"We? You have to go to work now. So stop looking at me like that mister." His wife answered and pushed him towards the door.

He sighed. "Okay, what about a kiss then?"

Orihime bit her lip. "Just a kiss."

"Just a kiss like I said." Grimmjow promised and bend down. After a few seconds Orihime tried to pull away, but Grimmjow didn't let her and pressed her harder against him.

He stopped when Orihime started hitting him.

* * *

"Finale home, now." Grimmjow said after returning from work and looked for his wife, but couldn't find her.

Just when he was about to look outside, he saw the door of the twins room standing open and found her asleep on Keirons bed.

First he groaned but then he carried her into their bedroom and lay down next to her.

* * *

The next morning Grimmjow woke up just to find the space next to him empty.

He groaned thinking about a good reason why Orihime wasn't here to have sex with him.

Because he didn't find one he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Orihime was making breakfast and construed him to sit down.

Grimmjow frowned and made his way to the table. "Why did you stand up so early?" He asked and bit into a pancake.

"I wanted to take advantage of the day." Orihime smiled and dropped her fork accidentally.

"What do you mean? Is there something special you wanted to do?" Grimmjow asked and Orihime disappeared under the table searching for her fork.

"Yes, there was something I had in mind." She answered and let her hand trail up towards his crotch.

Grimmjow nearly choked on his pancake, but smirked when his wife didn't stop and stroked him till he had an erection.

She pulled down his trousers, but Grimmjow pulled her up and placed her on his lap.

He gave her a kiss while he unbuttoned her blouse.

She moaned into his mouth and impatiently started grinding her hips against his crotch.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispered his voice full of lust. Orihime giggled and threw her now open blouse away.

"It would be bad if you died." She said undressing him.

"Good." Grimmjow said opening her bra and playing with her breast, drawing circles around his wifes nipples.

"Yeah, I mean, there would be no one to bring the money home." Orihime answered pulling down her trousers.

Grimmjow stopped in his action and looked at his wife.

"So, you're trying to tell me, that I'm good for nothing but money, woman?" He asked a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't know." Orihime said liking her lip seductively. "Maybe you could show me, what else you are good for?"

"Oh, yes, that I will do." Grimmjow said lifting her up onto the kitchen table.

As fast as he could he pulled down his boxers and buried himself in Orihimes heated core.

They both moaned in satisfaction and Grimmjow started moving while drawing circles on her very tiny bumb.

After all she was just three month pregnant.

Soon their climax built up and both panted heavily after they came.

"See. Now you know what I'm good for." Grimmjow said kissing her.

"Indeed. But it seems that my mind can't keep up with the current events.

Maybe you should show me again. Just to refresh the memory." His wife said smirking.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"You know that's the only think I really love about you when you're pregnant."

"Stop talking and do something already. The mother-to-be wants more."

* * *

Oh. man.

I'm so sorry.

First for no updating this long and

Second because it's so lame. But I'm just no good in writing lemons.

I hope you don't hate me now.

I promise the next chapter is up before christmas.

Please Forgive me,

Meadow


	21. Chapter 21

4 month later…

„Wow, I can't believe we are having another boy." Grimmjow said closing the door behind him.

"Me neither." His wife answered.

"Well, we could try for a girl after this one."

Orihime looked at him awestruck.

"What?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"It was just an idea."

She smiled at him.

"You want a girl, don't ya?" She asked.

"No…I … yeah, I want a girl. And now what? Are you going to laugh?" He answered running is hand through his blue hair.

"No, it's just so sweet that a warrior like you wants a daughter instead of a son."

"Hey, I already have two sons. I think that's enough. But we can't change the sex, so…"

"…we should try for another."

"If you want to, of course. It isn't that I wouldn't love this child, but I …want a child that looks like you."

Orihime smiled. Sometimes her husband had these moments where he was so romantic that she could marry him again.

"Okay, deal. If this child is a boy, we'll try for a girl."

"There is no if. It's definitely a boy, the doctor said so." Grimmjow answered and put one hand on Orihimes belly.

"Well, I've the feeling he was wrong." She said and gave her husband a small kiss before she went to her twins' bedroom.

* * *

"Mummy, Keiron doesn't play fair." Aaden said, running towards his mother, who was lying on the sofa, her head in the lap of her husband.

"What has he done?" Grimmjow asked his son without taking his eyes from the TV.

"We played fight, but then he hurt me with this light-flash-thing."

Aaden had now the full attention of his parents.

"With _what_?" Orihime asked.

"I can't really explain that. It's a light that comes out of our hands when we fight. Like that."

Aaden pointed to the wall and suddenly a light ray came out of his hand that looked a lot like Grimmjows cero.

"Fucking shit, how did you do that?" Grimmjow was up in a second and looked at his son amazed and also…angry.

"I don't know. But Keiron can do that too."

Orihime was pale and didn't say a word the whole time. She couldn't believe her sons where that powerful. They were just children for God's sake.

"Get your brother; I want to talk to you." Grimmjow said and turned to Orihime who was still sitting on the couch.

"What are we doing now?" She asked looking at her husband.

"Everything is going to be alright you'll see." He answered and gave her kiss on the forehead to calm her.

"You'll see."

* * *

Just like I promised, the next chapter before christmas.

I hope you like it.

Know the kids have powers too.


	22. Chapter 22

After talking to the boys, telling them to be careful with their power and trying to explain a few things, Aaden and Keiron promised only to use their power when they were allowed to.

Orihime was satisfied, but still feared they were too young to understand how dangerous this weapon was.

Grimmjow just smiled like every proud father would and sent his sons to their room.

"I hope they don't do anything reckless." Orihime said and looked at her husband.

"They won't I'm quite sure of it. They have too much of you in them to be stupid or careless like me."

Orihime smiled. "You're not stupid. You are the best father alive. Why don't you understand that?"

"There is too much I did I'm not proud of." He answered.

"Stop saying things like that. It's true that you did bad things, but you also did wonderful things. You changed… in a good way. And now stop arguing with me. I'm pregnant, I'm right. And now give me a kiss." Orihime said and pulled him towards her.

* * *

A few months later…

"And here is your so…daughter?" The doctor said, holding the new born.

"It's a girl?" Grimmjow asked, totally amazed.

"Ha, I knew it." Orihime said though she was still exhausted.

"Yeah. I love you." Grimmjow said and kissed her forehead.

"How do you want to name her?" His wife asked , while the doctor gave her her daughter.

"Maybe Orihime? I mean she looks exactly like you." Grimmjow said.

"No. It's weird when your child has the same name you have. I thought about Misako. How do you like it?"

Grimmjow frowned.

"Misako…yeah it has a nice ring to it."

"Good." Orihime said and consecrated herself to her daughter.

* * *

3 years later in the garden…

"Oh no, Misako, you can't eat that." Orihime said. Misakos hand was already full of flower soil.

While Orihime cleaned Misako and the boys played football, Grimmjow watched the two of them.

Misako was really the spitting image of her mother.

She had orange hair with a single blue strand in the front, big eyes, which were blue like her fathers, and the same smile like Orihime.

And Grimmjow absolutely adored her.

He would have done anything to keep her safe.

Anything.

* * *

God, I'm sorry. I know it took me ages to update, but I had a black out and didn't know what to write.

I also want to apologize because this chapter is so small, but the story will come to an end soon, just so you know.


	23. Chapter 23

Ten years later…

„Oh, mum, dad, please take a room. It burns in my eyes." Misako said when she came out of the kitchen.

Grimmjow and Orihime were busy kissing each other and didn't seem to notice the world around them.

Their daughter immediately turned and went to her room.

"Mum, dad, you heard what she said. Come on." Aaden agreed and ran his hand through his light blue hair.

He wasn't really watching TV, but zapped through the channels to find something interesting to watch, while he waited for his twin.

The two of them wanted to go train the skills they inherited from their father. But Keiron was in his room to change in something more comfortable for fighting.

And actually they had intended to ask their father to come with them, but now…

"Oh no, don't tell me they do it **again**." Keiron said while he walked into the living room.

"Well apparently they do." Aaden answered and turned out the TV.

"Guys, just for your information: _One little sis is enough_. I mean she is so damn annoying. I can't remember that I was so stupid when I was thirteen." Keiron said and opened the front door.

"Well, just for your information. You still are." Aaden answered and chuckled when Keiron tried to hit him.

"Anyways, dad, if you get her pregnant again, please make sure it's a boy. Okay? Great. We are out."

Keiron said and closed the door behind him.

"Finally." Grimmjow murmured after he broke away from his wife.

"Are the boys that bad?" Orihime asked smiling.

"No, but they never listen. They always make jokes. Always do dangerous things.

And they just won't understand. It's like talking with a wall. It's like… arguing with **myself**."

"Good, that you see that too. They are so much like you, sometimes it really scares me.

Do they know how to fight already? Are they good at it?"

"Difficult question. I mean of course they know how to fight, but really…as I said they are exactly like **me**. Thinking they are the best and no one can beat them."

"Hmm." Orihime frowned. "That can be quite dangerous."

"I know. But let's not talk about this. I want you now." Grimmjow said and started kissing her again.

"But we are not alone. Misako is still here. What if she walks in…"

"Okay, then let's go. Fast. I'm impatient." Grimmjow answered and picked her up to carry her to their bedroom.

Orihime sighed.

"I know."

* * *

"Fast, someone turn on the TV!" Aaden yelled while running into the house.

Keiron was right behind him, slamming the front door shut.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misako asked.

She was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Where are mum and dad?" Keiron asked and turned on the TV.

"Oh, I'd rather not interrupt them now. They are in their room for an hour already." His sister answered.

"It's important." Keiron said and Aaden went straight to their parents' room and banged against the door.

"Mum, Dad. We need to speak to you, it's an emergency."

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked as he opened the door in only his trousers.

"Come and see it yourself. There are Hollows all over the city. They destroying the buildings and they already attacked people." Aaden led him to the TV, where a reporter stood in front of a burning house and talked about aliens and unbelievable things.

"Shit." Grimmjow scratched his head. "I have to go there. Just give me a minute." He went to his bedroom again.

When he came out he was fully dressed and had his wife right behind him.

"Are you ready?" Aaden asked and looked at his twin.

"Oh, no. You boys are not coming with me. You'll stay home and protect your mother and sister."

"Dad, that's not fair. We train so hard every day. We want to get our chance to see how good we are." Keiron said and Aaden nodded.

"Besides," Misako agreed. "Mum and I don't need protection. Maybe you haven't noticed, but we can heal just fine."

Grimmjow shook his head. "You are not coming with me. That is my last word."

"Grimmjow, I don't think it's a good idea to fight alone. I once let you go and _I thought I'd never see you again_. But this time is different. Cause we have the powers, we trained them. We can help you and we **will**." Orihime said not taking her eyes off her husband.

"I don't think-" Grimmjow began.

"This is not about you. This is about us all." She said and putt on her hairpins.

Grimmjow nodded and turned to his children.

"Let's go."

* * *

After a long desperate fight, the Shinigamis and Grimmjow's family could finally beat the Hollows.

When they met again, they were exhausted and injured, but still happy they had won this fight.

What they didn't realize at first though, was that someone of the group was missing.

That someone didn't make it.

* * *

Lololololol. I'm so mean. But there will only come one more chapter. Then I think the story is finished.


	24. Chapter 24

_Five years later…_

„It's too bad mum isn't here with us." Misako said and put the food on the table. The whole family sat outside in the garden.

It was a warm spring day and they celebrated the birthday of Keirons son.

In contrast to Aaden Keiron hat married with only 20 and lived now with his family next to his parents' house. Aaden had stayed with the rest of his family and went through **women like underwear.**

Misako did most of the household chores and spent her free time with Ichigo's son Kaien.

"Yes, I miss her too." Aaden said and help his sister to lay the table.

"Oh, guys please. She wouldn't want us to talk like that." Keiron said.

"Your brother is right. Don't talk about her like she is dead. She will be back in a few days." Grimmjow observed. 

_And I'm really thankful for that._

After all he had nearly lost her five years ago when they had this battle going on.

When he realized she had been missing he searched the whole fucking city and finally found her.

She was trapped under a concrete buttress.

Her wounds so bad she was near death.

After he got her out, she died in his arm on their way home and he could have killed himself the last moment she looked into his eyes and told him that it wasn't his fault.

But instead of giving up, he ran home with her and pinned his hopes on his daughter.

After all she had the same skills her mother had.

And he had seen Orihime heal someone who was already dead.

Luckily for him Misako had managed to save her mother and Orihime started to breathe again though she was still unconscious.

That had been the worst day of his life and he was glad something like that had never happened again.

The dark part of their life was over and he once again was happy he had enlisted himself to bring her her food, while Ulquiorra was away, and started a relationship though he **wasn't allowed **to.

* * *

THE END


End file.
